Lazy Afternoon
by A.Miles
Summary: Two-Shot Usagi and Mamoru spend a lazy afternoon together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a song fic but it was inspired by the song Book of Love by Peter Gabriel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

Usagi hummed quietly to herself as she stood in the kitchen in Mamoru's apartment filling up a glass of water. She had been over all afternoon just spending a lazy Sunday with him. They had spent the day on the couch, him reading various textbooks for his classes and she had lain with her legs thrown over his lap listening to the radio that was playing in the background and the snippets of different articles that he would read aloud to her knowing that they would catch her interest. It was nice just to be able to relax with him, no monsters to fight, no scout meetings, no future child to look after, just a day to fill with anything thing they wanted to. She loved that they didn't have to talk to each other every minute they were around each other, they could just be, perfectly content just to be close to each other.

Leaning a shoulder on the cold wall that separated the kitchen and the living room she took in the sight of him. The sun was coming in the window sending streaks of light all over the room. His hair shone in it and it barely missed glinting off his glasses, it highlighted the glossy covers of the books that sat stacked on the table and warmed the empty spot that sat waiting for her. She could hear the music in the background playing softly. It was just a perfect day. Everything just made her feel so warm and so at peace.

She gently put down the cold glass that she was holding onto a counter and padded softly across the room to stand in front of Mamoru. She closed the thick text he was holding and when he looked up startled out of the other world he had been in she could only smile and hold out her hands to him, "Dance with me."

He obliged, letting himself be led out to the middle of the living room where they wrapped there arms around each other. There were no fancy moves, no dips or twirls, just them gently rocking back and forth and the sun warming there skin. She felt as if she was melting into him, becoming one with the way that only one soul separated into two bodies could.

"Mamoru." She didn't hear his 'hmm' in response but could feel the vibrations through his chest. "I want to stay this way forever." She wasn't looking for a response. She didn't need one, it was all there in his soft touch and the way his heartbeat sounded in his chest. They both wanted the same thing, praying that it would, they continued to spin silently.

He pulled her tighter in his arms, his warm breath tickled her ear as he leaned down to whisper into it. "Marry me."

"Of course."

They continued dancing, not wanting to break this perfect moment. He had a ring to give her; it had been in all of the pockets of his clothes for weeks now, but he would give it to her later. He had been determined to find the perfect, most romantic spot to give it her. He had gotten tips from multiple people on how to surprise her with big romantic gestures. Most of those tips came from Mina and always seemed to involve a huge room of people. He doubted that there would never be moment more perfect or more romantic than this.

Usagi held him closely, sighing peacefully, she could only hope that they would remain dancing together for years to come.

**I find that a lot of people write stories about over the top proposals between Usagi and Mamoru. Those are fine but sometimes I think sometimes you just need to see a quiet moment between two lovers to really determine how much they love each other. **

**And yes, in my stories Mamoru has glasses. If you have read the first Sailor Moon arc in the manga you will see that he wears glasses. I'm not sure about later in the series, I haven't noticed them in a long time. **

**This one-shot might turn into a two-shot in the future. I'm not sure it all depends if I ever get inspired to write another part.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of those people who helped fill my insatiable need for reviews I decided to write the other half of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only plot.**

A very blonde queen wrapped in elegant fabrics stood in front of a large glass table covered with charts and documents. She had had a conference with advisors and representatives earlier this morning about some new laws that she had wanted bring into some documents. She had fought with them for hours over silly little things like where they should be placed and the wording. Now she was stuck in this room drawing up some rough drafts for who knows how long only to start this all over in the morning. It was utterly ridiculous and the senshi wondered why she put off these meetings for as long as possible! If it hadn't of been for the very angry look she got from Mars and the pure disappointment in Mercury's eyes she would She hadn't even been able to see her king for days because of being so wrapped up in these negotiations.

She gave a heartfelt sigh and resigned herself to being in this very boring room for a very long night. Reaching across the table for the paper she had been looking for, she almost fell and landed in a heap of the shiny table. She smiled proudly when she saved herself from a fall that reminded her so fondly of the klutz attacks of her youth and absentmindedly began to hum softly to herself. She began carefully reading over the documents and notes that she already knew she would be reading for hours.

She didn't acknowledge the soft sound of steps behind her, firmly ignoring everything but the work spread out in front of her. It wasn't in till warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist that she completely realized that someone else was in the room with her but she kept on working, ignoring the chin that rested on her shoulder. She could almost feel the disgust rolling off of him in waves as he looked over the things in front of her, he understood the pain she was going through right now, he had done this same thing last week with a different group of people.

She had been reaching for a pen to start making adjustments to the sheet of paper she already held when he gently took them from her hands and set them on the table. His warm whisper of "Dance with me." Was all the encouragement she needed to forget her duties for the moment. Turning in his arms they started swaying gently in a way that they hadn't done for many years.

It took her a few minutes to realize that the tune she had been humming was one she hadn't even known she knew. The words were only half remembered but the tune was what brought back those warm feelings of their younger days.

It was magical dancing with him again like this. Right now she wasn't queen and he wasn't the king. They weren't completely their past selves either. They were all three of their different identities at once, yet none of them at the same time. They were just two lovers holding onto each other for eternity.

Unbeknownst to them a small pink haired princess stood hidden in the doorway. They looked magical to her, like something out of all the different fairy tales Mina was always telling her. They were the prince and princess together at last and finally getting the happily ever after they deserved. She hoped that one day she would find someone who she could love and would love her just as much as her parents loved each other. She wanted her very own prince.

**Many, many thanks to SerentiyMoonGodness, sailormoon0630, Ministarlet and SailorLeia for reviewing! Reviews make me ridiculously happy. And of course thanks to all the wonderful people who add this story to their favorites.**

**I don't like this chapter as much as the first one, I find that my first chapters always turn out the best. Hopefully thought this one still turned out pretty good. **

**As always…**

**Please Review!**


End file.
